Y vivieron felices para siempre?
by VictoryMoony
Summary: Después de el percance con los Vulturi la familia Cullen fue ¿"Feliz"? o esque acaso el corazón de Renesmee cresa tanto que ni siquiera ella pueda aguantar tanto amor? Familia,muchachos y sobre todo amigos,¿se puede pedir algo mas?


Disclaimer: _**todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención ,yo me adjudico el crédito de la historia C:**_

_**Bueno quiero dar gracias a Guadi Fics que me ayudo a elaborar mi historia de una manera mas concisa y OBVIAMENTE mi beta Natzhieli no se que vasca no hubiera subido sino hubiera sido por ti baby,y bueno aquí empieza todo.**_

Capitulo 1

** Paradise?**

− ¡Mama! ¿¡Donde esta mi uniforme! −grito Reneesme desde el cuarto de lavado.

− Esta arriba en el tendedero. −le respondió Bella.

− ¡No es cierto! ¡Aquí no hay nada! −volvio a gritar Renesmee desde el techo.

− ¿Y esto que es? −pregunto Bella al llegar a su lado y señalarle donde estaba el dichoso uniforme.

− Te juro que no estaba ahí mama, aun así… gracias. −sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mama y salio corriendo a su cuarto.

− Hola Nessie. −saludo Jake cuando se la topo en las escaleras y le sonrió de esa manera en que solo el sabia hacerlo.

− Hola Jacob. ¿Vas a llevarme hoy a la escuela? −le pregunto Reneesmee jugando.

− No. Ve a vestirte niña. −respondió Edward que llego de improvisto a la habitacion con su típica mirada de fastidio hacia el chico de su lado.

Él era el tipico padre celoso que por cada mirada que le lanzaban los muchachos a Renesmee el bufaba y hasta en ocasiones gruñía, era un milagro que Jacob aun tuviera la cabeza sujetada al cuerpo. Renesmee le sonrió a Jacob dulcemente y se metió corriendo a su cuarto.

− Jacob pareces estúpido… −comenzó a decir Rosalie a sus espaldas- corrección, siempre has sido estúpido. −insulto riendo con ganas para después subir a ver a su sobrina.

− Algún día tomare a esa chica del cabello y la aventare al rió. Te lo juro Edward. −Edward rió y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la enorme sala. Al parecer la relación entre Jacob y Rosalie no avanzaba y no avanzaría.

Reneesme, por otro lado al ver que solo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho salio corriendo de su recamara para salir de su casa.

− ¡Aliméntame! −le grito a Rose cuando pasaba por la cocina. Rose apresuradamente le dio una dona y café caliente el cual Reneesme lo engullo como niña africana.

− De nuevo tarde. −la regaño Edward.

− Fue la culpa del abuelo, se quedo contándome esas historias hasta la una de la mañana. Regáñalo a él no a mí. −se defendió Nessie.

− Vamos apresúrate. −dijo Emmett ya que él era el asignado de llevar a Reneesme a la escuela.

− ¡MAMA YA ME VOY! −grito la niña desde abajo− Nos vemos en la tarde Jake. −se despidio plantándole un beso tronador en la mejilla dejando al chico con la cara más estúpida del mundo.

− ¡Ya vas a ver cuando vengas Reneesme Carlie Cullen! −reprendió Edward.

− Si, si. −contesto divertida Reneesme, amaba hacer enojar a su padre.

Después de el albedrio con los Vulturi, todo en la familia Cullen mejoro, claro con algunas excepciones por supuesto, pero Renesmee era tan feliz asi con su familia y sus problemas que no cambiaria nada de su vida Jamás.

Con el que cada noche después de cenar se ponía a platicar sobre lo que fuera y de vez en cuando este la llevaba con la manada ya que era muy bien recibida por esos lugares.

Renesmee era alta, de ojos color chocolate que brillaban como diamantes cada vez que veía a su familia, su cabello color dorado cobrizo -igual que su padre- le llegaba a la espalda. Su sonrisa enamoraba a cada muchacho que la veía, tenía una mirada fuerte y retadora idéntica a la de su padre. Era una niña sumamente encantadora y humilde. Cuando cumplió trece años ella parecía de diecisiete por lo cual la tuvieron que inscribir en la secundaria antes de lo acordado, pero eso no importaba ya que tenia los conocimientos básicos de una persona de mas de 40 años -Gracias Carslile-.

Conocía a todo Forks ya que era muy amiguera, sus mejores amigas; Claire la sobrina de Emily; Benjamin el hijo de Sam y Emily; Janeth y Zayn los hijos de Rachel y Paul. En la escuela eran ellos cuatro, "juntos contra el mundo" según Claire. No había nadie tan unidos como ellos cada quien tenia su forma de vivir la vida y cada quien respetaba la forma de pensar del otro.

− Renesmee ¿hiciste los ejercicios de biología? −le pregunto Janeth.

− Si ¿quieres que te los pase?

− Por favor, ayer me quede hasta tarde platicando con papá.

− ¿Sobre? −pregunto curiosa Reneesme.

− Algo sobre lo de mi transformación. −Renesmee casi se atora con su propia saliva cuando escucho a Janeth decir eso.

− Ok. Esto es algo delicado, lo hablaremos al rato ¿de acuerdo?

− De acuerdo Ness. −respondio Janeth.

El resto del dia fue normal. Zayn peleaba con Benjamin como siempre y Claire dibujaba a Quil, mejor dicho dibujaba su faceta de lobo.

− Oye Nesmee, ¿te gustaría venir esta noche a La Push? −pregunto Zayn de repente.

− No puedo, mi abuelo dijo que tenia que hablar sobre un asunto delicado conmigo. −respondió haciendo una divertida mueca.

− Pues supongo que será otro día. −Zayn era el mejor amigo hombre de Renesmee y se contaban todo.

− Prometo ir el fin de semana. −dijo Renesmee.

− Promesa Cullen. −respondió.

Renesmee rio para salir del comedor y dirigirse al estacionamiento, donde ya la estaba esperando Jasper quien estaba siendo observado por varias niñas de séptimo.

− Largo de aquí me quitas la luz. −dijo Nessie jugando.

− Disculpa. No puedo dejar de ser tan sexy. −contesto riendo Jasper.

− ¿Directo a la casa? −pregunto ella después de subirse y agarrarse con fuerza de su tio.

− ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

− Si… esta vez no tengo tantas ganas de cazar ¿sabes?

− Vamos al restaurante pequeño mounstro. −Renesmee rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tio.

Llegaron al habitual restaurante donde comían, bueno donde Reneesme comia, encontrandose con varias caras familiares. Almorzaron riendo y contando chistes de mal gusto. Cuando regresaron a la casa -Jasper la dejo en la puerta y volvió a la mansión Cullen- Renesmee no encontró un panorama muy bonito que ver.

− ¡Por dios! ¡Hay cuartos papá! –grito al ver como su padre besaba a su madre con fervor en el banco del piano mientras ella jugaba con su cabello.

− Estas castigada Carlie Cullen. −le dijo Edward a su hija.

− ¿Y ahora porque? −le pregunto Renesmee sin poder creérselo.

− En primera por besar a un cachorro indefenso, en segunda por llegar tarde a la escuela y en tercera por ser tan maleducada. −termino de decir Edward mientras se paraba para mirarla seriamente.

− Estas loco papá. ¡Como si tu nunca te hubieras portado así con mis abuelos!

− ¡Bájale una octava a tu tono de voz Reneesme Carlie Cullen sino quieres que te vaya peor! –grito casi perdiendo los estribos.

− Edward tranquilo. −dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

− Si papá, tranquilízate… piensa las cosas y luego me dices lo que quieras decirme pero yo ¡no estoy castigada! −termino de decir mientras se disponia a subir a las escaleras pero Edward la detuvo halandola del brazo.

− ¡Ya basta! Estoy harto. Estas castigada un mes, sin visitas y sin salidas. Asi que no quiero ni berrinches ni ninerias ¿Entendiste? −amenazo Edward, si se llegaba a enojar demasiado ya no podia parar.

− ¡Me estas lastimando! −dijo Nessie.

− Y tu a mi. −le contesto su padre.

− ¡Esta bien! −respondió zafándose del agarre− Lo lamento. −se disculpo pero la pelea de miradas empezó, lo malo de esto era que los dos tenían esa misma fuerza en la mirada haciendo que ninguno se tambaleara.

− Ve a tu cuarto. −menciono Edward ganando esa pequena batalla privada de miradas haciendo que Renesmee bajara la mirada con frustración y que sin decir mas subiera las escaleras para después dar un portazo al entrar a su cuarto.

− ¡Dos meses! −grito Edward desde el primer piso y un gemido o mas bien grito de Reneesme se oyó por toda la casa.

− ¡Tres meses! ¡Otra y será un año! −volvió a amenazar mientras gritaba.

Ya no se escucho respuesta de parte de Renesmee o mas bien una audible. Bella miro a Edward reprimiéndolo y este la beso con dulzura.

− Sino la educo yo, ¿entonces quien?

− ¿Estas diciendo que no se como educar a mi hija Edward Cullen? −le cuestiono Bella alzando una ceja retadoramente.

− Yo jamas dije eso. −dijo casi disculpandose mientras retrocedia al ver cada paso que daba hacia el su mujer con las manos en la cintura.

− Lo insinuaste.

− Ehm… no. −dijo justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, "Salvado." Penso.

− ¿Que quieres Jacob? −pregunto Edward con su habitual cara de desagrado al ver de quien se trataba.

− Tranquilo chupa sangre, Carlisle me mando por Reneesme. Quiere hablar con ella. −contesto Jacob al entrar a la casa para acostarse en el gran sillon de la sala− Hola Belly-Bells. −saludo mientras le sonreia.

− Hola Jake. –Bella respondio devolviendole la sonrisa- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer?

− No gracias. Sue nos alimento hace rato y aun tengo el estomago lleno. −rio Jacob- ¿Que? ¿No va a bajar Nessie?

− ¡Renesmee! -le grito Edward de nuevo. Reneesme salio con paso lento aun con el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una playera azul con unos pantalones de mezclilla y tennis blancos.

− ¿Ahora que hice? −pregunto bajando las escaleras- ¡Jacob! −exclamo cuando lo vio.

− Hola preciosa, vengo a rescatarte. −Jacob rio al terminar de decirlo de forma heroica. Reneesme le sonrio y abrazo con dulzura.

− ¿Como podre pagárselo mi héroe? –pregunto y Jacob se acerco a ella con picardía, pero fue parado por las manos de un padre celoso llamado… Edward.

− Hasta ahí Fido. Reneesme esta castigada. −dijo Edward serio de nuevo, Bella por otro lado tomo su mano y rio.

− Pero yo no, asi que permíteme chupa sangre.−Jacob tomo a Renesmee de la cintura y la junto hacia si.

− Nada de que permíteme, esta castigada y si es necesario estare al lado de ella todo el tiempo. −Edward la jalo hacia su costado causando que Renesmee gimiera por la fuerza con la que la sostenian los dos grandulones.

− ¡Ya! No seas aguafiestas. −contesto Jacob mientras arrastraba a Reneesme a su costado.

− ¡Te callas! Esta castigada. −ahora estaba al lado de Edward, después del de Jacob, ahora al de Edward, después al de Jacob, después…

− ¡YA! −grito Renesmee− Papá ire con mi abuelo. Puedes quedarte con Jacob y con quien se te de la regalada gana ¡pero dejen de dislocarme la cadera!

− Lo siento preciosa. −Jacob beso a Renesmee en la mejilla y esta lo miro con timidez, Edward solo gruño nuevamente.

− Ahora vuelvo ¿si? −le dijo a su papá.

− De acuerdo. Ve con cuidado y no te caigas. −rio Edward mientras le recordaba lo patosa que era.

− Si papá, yo también te quiero. –Renesmee salio acompañada de Jacob hacia la casa de sus abuelos y tios que estaba aproximadamente a cien metros de la suya.

− ¿Como estuvo la escuela corazón? −le pregunto mirándola pero Renesmee tenia la cabeza gacha.

− Bien, igual que siempre. –respondio sonriendole.

− Te noto rara… ¿estas triste? −le pregunto Jake.

− No. Trato de no caer con algo. -En ese momento Renesmee alzo la cabeza y pues… Jacob no perdió mas tiempo, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con fervor. Renesmee no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de otra manera mas que devolverle el beso sonriendo.

− Te amo. −Le susurro a Renesmee pegando sus frentes.

− No tanto como yo a ti. −le dijo ella sonriendo.

− No vayas a querer empezar. −rio Jacob.

− De acuerdo cerrare la boca. -Jacob rio ante su comentario.

− Trajiste a Jacob. −menciono Alice saliendo a su encuentro afuera de la enorme casa y sonriéndole a su sobrina.

− Si, ¿algún problema? −contesto Jake.

− No… ninguno, pero no creo que quieras estar ahora aquí. −Alice se acerco a la gran mansión y abrió la puerta.

− ¿Por qué?

− ¡Nahuel! −exclamo Renesmee al ver a su amigo. El prácticamente corrio hacia ella para cargarla y darle vueltas.

− Mierda. −fue lo único que dijo Jacob.

_**Y bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero recibir reviews, no importa sin son largas o cortas, feas o bonitas me gustaría que lo hicieran para que pueda mejorar y pues que mas decir gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Adelanto:**_ -Te quiero solo a ti y el que Nahuel haya venido no cambia nada Jacob el único que roba mis suspiros eres tu el único que roba mis sueños eres tu y lo mas importante el único que tiene mi corazón eres tu asi que no dudes de el porque el esta en tus manos.


End file.
